


Sunburn

by Shiro_nana



Series: Yama-week [3]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: #YamaWeek, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fishing, M/M, Prompt: Holes - going fishing, Romance, but more kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Ohno and Sho go fishing, and things start getting interesting between themFollows the events of the fics written for day 1&2 of Yama week





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Yama Week  
> I wanted to use the prompt "Holes" since I already used the "going fishing" one, but this fic ended up fulfilling the second one more XD

When Ohno’s phone vibrated for his alarm, it was still dark outside. He got up quietly, stretching his body to wake himself up a little, and then he went towards the other occupied bed in the room. Sho was still asleep, and he looked really cute with a small smile on his face. Ohno felt almost bad about waking him up, but today was the day he would be accompanying him for his fishing trip, and he was really excited about sharing his passion with this man that he was getting attached to the more they were hanging out. It was the end of their first week in Ogasawara, and they had been having dinner together every night, sometimes spending the afternoon together too.

“Sho-kun!” Ohno shook the man gently. “Time to wake up.”

Sho’s sleepy eyes met his, and Ohno’s heart skipped a beat. He wouldn’t mind seeing those sleepy eyes every morning, preferably with Sho next to him on the same bed.

“’morning, Satoshi-kun.”

“Good morning!”

They got ready before heading for the harbor, where the Ohno-maru was waiting for them.

“You have your own boat?” Sho looked surprised.

“Well, it is mine and Matsu-nii’s. He uses it more, but he’s going with other fishermen today, because he needs to get back early and we’re taking our time. I want to bring you close to other smaller islands.”

They were staying on Chichijima, which was the biggest island in Ogasawara.

Ohno was about to prepare the boat for their departure when he heard the other man’s startled cry, followed by his laughter.

“Oh my god! I thought there was a big hole in your boat! How stupid I am.”

Ohno had replaced a small part of the bottom of the boat with a transparent surface, because he also liked observing fishes – not only catching them!

“It’s ok, you’re sleepy.”

Sho smiled sheepishly and followed him to the piloting booth. He asked questions about the boat and Ohno’s license as well as fishing while they were getting further from Chichijima. Ohno was happy to explain everything, giving more details about the last one after he had chosen a spot to stop the Ohno-maru.

They caught some good fishes, and Ohno was happy to see how enthusiastic Sho was being. He was also fascinated by the little observation “window”, and he took a lot of pictures through it, as well as pictures of the small islands they were passing by.

“Sho-kun, your face is burning!”

Sho’s face and body were really red, even though the man had used a lot of sunscreen before their departure earlier. It was almost noon, and the sun was quite strong.

“I’m jealous of the fact that you tan, and I just turn into a lobster!”

“I’m used to this sun. I’ll help you put more sunscreen.”

Sho had initially put a tank top on, but he had stripped from it while they were fishing, and Ohno was distracted by his very sexy body. He put some cream on his hand and started spreading it on the other man’s back, while Sho was taking care of the front and his face.

Ohno didn’t know how much he spaced out while fantasizing about spreading cream all over Sho’s body, but he was interrupted by the other’s voice.

“Can you check if I spread it evenly on my face?”

The sunscreen was white, and Sho put too much on to the point that his face looked like a clown's. It made Ohno laugh, and without thinking, he started spreading the cream with his fingers on the slightly chubby cheeks. He got distracted, this time by the plum lips that he wanted to kiss so bad.

“Satoshi-kun?” Ohno looked up, seeing a desire that was mirroring his own in Sho’s eyes.

“Would you get mad at me if I kissed you?”

He heard a groan before he felt full lips on his own. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm, holding onto the other man’s face with both of his hands.

“I think I would’ve gotten mad had I not gotten a kiss. With the way you were staring at my lips, like you wanted to devour them.”

Ohno pouted, and Sho kissed it away.

“Still want to devour them… or maybe devour you!” He whispered before kissing Sho deeply, biting his lower lip and sucking on it before introducing his tongue in the other’s mouth.

They went back to Chichijima in the afternoon, giving the fishes they had caught to Matsuoka, who threw them a knowing look before starting to prepare their meal. They went back to the hostel to shower and change, and Joshima greeted them with a “something good happened today~” before wiggling his eyebrows. Ohno didn’t answer him, taking Sho’s hand instead while they went to the second floor. They also held hands on their way to the restaurant. Sho was smiling widely, and he was still red, but Ohno was sure that it wasn’t only due to the sun.


End file.
